Falling For Fred's Girl
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Fred died. George never thought he would have to be away from his twin, none the less live life without him and even fall for his girl. One-shot; written a few years ago so bad writing is to be expected! Enjoy!


Tears were falling down my face in endless streams. How in this world could I lose someone I loved so much? Everyone I knew seemed to think I was supposed to be with Ron, but that wasn't true. My other half, the person who made me better, was laying there, breathless dead; because of them; because of the Deatheaters; because of Voldemort. My chest was moving at an uncertain pace, but my breath was coming at a painfully slow rate. Fred Weasley, the love of my life, was lying motionless, dead, and smiling. That smile was going to haunt me for all of eternity.

"_Why so glum, Granger?" George asked, trying to be nice to me considering they thought I was a friend of his brothers._

"_First year not as good as you expected?" Fred asked with genuine concern on his face._

"_I apparently have no friends." I said looking down at my hands, recalling what Ronald had said about me. I couldn't believe I was so hated for being smart. It was who I was._

"_Aw, well that ain't right," George said patting my knee._

"_Who's the git that told you that?" Fred asked, still concerned about his brother's friend. _

_Right about that time Ron came into the room. I glared at him and the twins gave each other that smile; that knowing, playful smile. "Ronnie boy has a crush, does he?" George teased._

"_Who would've thunk it?" Fred grinned at me, placing his head between his hands. "Our friend Hermione. Why our friend, Ron? Why not someone else?"_

I bit my lip shaking bake the tears that were cutting my heart like a thousand knives as I remembered the start of a complex friendship; a good friendship.

Through the ups and downs he was always there somewhere; just waiting for me to see him.

Another thought hit me like a ton of bricks as I walked across what remained of the fragmented Hogwarts and neared the Quidditch Pitch.

_My heart was racing. It was only Harry's second year as Seeker, and with all of those silly thoughts about him being the "heir of Slytherin" were not helping matters much when it came to my worry. He was my brother practically, the closest thing I'd ever have to one, and I didn't want him getting hurt. _

"_Don't worry 'Mione," Fred interrupted my thoughts -that genuine smile exposed on his face- as I was walking to the Pitch, next to me in his uniform. "George and I'll protect Harry. We've got him."_

"_I'm not so much worried about the Quidditch," I confessed with a sigh, closing my eyes as I tried to rid myself of any trepidation. _

_Fred's smile slowly faded, "This about that heir of Slytherin stuff isn't it?" I shrugged, refusing to look him in the eye because I didn't want him to think I had a crush on Harry, like Ron did when I expressed my worry to him. "Well, my opinion is the lot who thinks that needs their brain analyzed. George and I have heard creaking going on in the pipes; eerie type, not normal at all. We think it might be something to do with that."_

_Suddenly all of my research came flooding back to me along with a smile, "Fred!" I pulled him into a hug, "You are a genius!"_

_Fred laughed, not hesitating to hug me back, "This, coming from the "brightest Witch of her age.""_

I had made it to the edge of the Pitch before I fell to the ground, tears thwarting my sight. I curled up into a ball and remembered all of the moments I had spent with Fred, some with Harry and Ron; **many without. **

_I tucked my time turner into my cloak, as I always did before going to Arithmacy. "Nice little trinket there, 'Mione." Fred's voice startled me deeply. "Bill had one just like it once. Something happened to it after he graduated though. Wish I knew what. It almost seemed like he could be at two places at once."_

_I smiled, trying to put on my best poker face as I shrugged, "Strange, is it?"_

"_Very," Fred tilted his head, "Suppose he's not the only one known to disappear a lot," How did he know? I started to panic, to worry. I didn't know what to say. I could get into serious trouble. My worried expression must have come off as exasperation because Fred laughed and smiled as he nudged my shoulder, "I never see you anymore 'Mione. You're always in the library." _

"_Oh," I was safe. My heart did an inward flip as I looked into his brown eyes, seeing the sparkle that had been there since first year, "You should come to the library you know," I heard myself saying, almost as if I were in a trance, "Very peaceful, it is."_

_Fred smirked as he started to walk and looked over his shoulder as he replied, "I just might do that, Hermione. Come on now, we're going to be late for Arithmacy."_

_Almost every day after that, Fred was second only to me to get to the library and didn't leave until I did, insisting he should "walk me back to the dormitory," because he "didn't want anyone jinxing me." _

_One day, we were in there alone both studying for the Arithmacy midterm OWL. "Ron told me what that arse did." He said casually while reading the book in his hand._

"_What?" I shook my head, driven from my own text book._

"_Malfoy's a git," was his simple reply._

"_Don't worry about it Fred," I smiled a little. "I can-"_

"_Oh, I can know you can take care of yourself," Fred looked up at me, grinning wickedly. "I hear you broke his bloody nose."_

_I blushed and looked back to my text book, hoping to draw attention away from my reddened cheeks. _

"_Mind you, he's __**still **__a git, and if I were there when it happened, I would have made sure he wasn't ready for Quidditch__** ever**__ again. I'll make __**him**__ regret it. I promise."_

"_Fred, thank you," I smiled, sure my blush was deepening. "I know how passionate your family is about these sorts of matters."_

"_It's not just that 'Mione." Fred smiled a little, "I'd do anything to get back at someone who's hurt you." Yet again, I started blushing and looked back at my book. I knew in that moment, I was head over heels for this crazy boy. A few minutes later, Fred spoke up, "You're my friend, Hermione, and no one hurts my friends. __**Ever.**__ Let's get back to Common. It's almost curfew." Fred grinned wickedly, "Unless." He shook his head and gathered his things._

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless," Fred grinned at me, leaning in just a hair, but that was enough to take my breath away. "Well… We could stay and sneak back, if you wanted."_

_My blush was surely the color of a ripened tomato by now. "That's, that's okay. Don't want to risk it. Let's go." I rushed out, slamming my book closed. Fred's howling laughter being the last thing I thought of that night._

My thoughts were not helping my tears, but I didn't know how to turn them off. I didn't know if I'd ever turn them off. I wanted to turn them off, but I didn't want to forget. I just wanted to press pause on my emotions. Stop crying; stop hurting, long enough to see the brighter side. If Fred were here I would have already saw the brighter side…. If Fred were here, he would be the brighter side… _Like he was before._

"_You two ruin everything!" I screeched after Harry and Ron as Ron muttered about how scary girls got when they were older. I took my shoes off, knowing I wasn't going to dance anymore, and sat on the staircase, crying. Viktor had gone to Lord knows where, and I was just plan out miserable. _

"_Hermione?" A panicked voice, followed by rushed footsteps caught me off-guard. It wasn't until I was in Fred's comforting arms that I started balling. I couldn't help it. I was miserable. _

"_I should have said yes, Fred." I mumbled, "When you asked me. I should have, but I didn't want to anger Ron, and and-"_

"_Shhh… There, there," Fred pulled away and smiled at me, "I know… It's okay. What did that __**git**__ do to you?"_

"_If you mean __**your**__ brother, he says I'm "f__raternizing with the enemy," and yes, he __**is**__ being a git about it." I dried my tears on my sleeve._

_Fred pulled me into a hug and smiled, "Let's get you into the common room, eh? You need a nice cup of tea, and I'm sure it'll be waiting there when we get there." Fred withdrew his wand mumbling a spell I surely knew, but didn't care to notice at the moment, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and escorted me into the Common Room. Unfortunately, Ron was there. "Oh," He huffed out, "First Krum and now my own brother? Nice Hermione, nice."_

"_Nice," Fred sarcastically echoed from next to me. "You're an arse and you need to learn your manners, boy."_

"_And she doesn't?" Ron snorted, glaring at me, "She was cozying up to the enemy, Fred. She was probably telling him all of our secrets."_

"_You little-"_

"_**ENOUGH**__!" I heard myself yell. "That's plenty enough!" Fred and Ron, who were both glaring at each other and heated in argument, snapped their heads toward me, "You fowl little rat!" I squealed at Ron. "Get over yourself!"_

"_Me?" he shouted back, "What does this have to do with me?"_

"_Plenty!" _

"_Please," Ron laughed, "Elaborate for me, 'Mione."_

"_Stop treating me as if I'm not noticeable! And if you __**honestly**__ think we're going __**together**__, then the __next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

_Harry entered the room at that moment, but froze halfway down the staircase. "She's completely missed the point," Ron mumbled to Harry, joining him at the steps, before they took flight up the stairs._

_I sat down on the sofa, staring blankly into the fire. Fred joined me, not making a sound until everyone was in their rooms. "Want to talk about it?" He asked pouring two cups of tea from a silver tea pot. _

_I shook my head no, but I talked anyway. "I don't see why he thinks it is okay to use me as an alternative."_

"_It's not," Fred answered; his eyes wide chocolate pools of honesty. _

"_And it's not like I would have said yes." I shook my head looking into the fire, "I couldn't have."_

"_Why not?" Fred questioned; curiosity and what looked like hope fluttering in his eyes. _

_**Because I love you,**__ was the thought that immediately came to my mind, but it comes out as a simple shrug and me diverting my eyes from his own mesmerizing ones. "It's okay," Fred whispered placing his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I won't tell a soul, if you wish it… Or if it's your aspiration, we won't even talk about it."_

_I shrugged and smiled, turning back to those eyes and answering with a short, "I like someone else, in a way that I couldn't like Ron… Not while they're in my life at least."_

"_I see," Fred smiled gently, "And this person, do I know them?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes. I don't have that many friends, Fred. You probably know them all."_

"_I don't know 'Mione," Fred smirked, "You might be living a double life. You might have thousands of friends I don't know about." He poked my side with each word when he said, "I don't know about." I couldn't help but giggle and once Fred realized I was ticklish in the sides he tickled me and tickled me until I was gasping for breath. Fred wrapped his arms around me as the fire started to die down and held on until I stopped laughing._

"_Well," I smiled at him, noticing our hands were so close that we could have been holding each other's hand. "I best be in bed soon. Don't want to be late for class." I stood up and stretched my arms out. I made it to the first step of the stairs to the girl's dormitory when Fred grabbed my hand, "Fred?" I gasped out._

"_Wait." He said, looking as if the decision were rather last minute, "Dance with me?"_

_I smiled and looked around the room, "There's no music, and it's well past two in the morning Fred."_

"_So," Fred grinned mischievously at me, "We'll make our own music."_

_I couldn't help but laugh and smile as I took his hand after he bowed to me and pulled me to the middle of the Commons. We danced for ages. It was peaceful and neither of us made a sound. We just enjoyed being in each other's company. We danced until our small fire from the fireplace was simply glowing coal. Fred escorted me to the stairs. I was about halfway up when Fred whispered my name, "Hermione!"_

"_Fred?" I asked, looking down the stairs. He motioned for me to come back down the steps, and I obeyed quickly walking down the steps; careful not to wake a sleeping picture. "What is it?"_

"_I forgot something," He muttered. I could make out his tongue tracing his lips._

"_What?" I asked, trying to think of what in the world he could forget. _

"_This," He muttered as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was my first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my back. I don't know how long we stood there, in that kiss, but I would have been happy to spend eternity in that kiss. Eventually he did pull away, "Goodnight 'Mione."_

"_Night," I mumbled, walking up the stairs in a blur; my hand at my lips. _

My heart broke as I recalled that kiss. It wasn't the last kiss I shared with Fred, far from it, and every kiss was just as perfect. Fred was, between the two others who I had kissed, the one I enjoyed kissing the most, but just because I kissed him more than that one time doesn't mean we didn't have our downs.

"_Fred," I hissed out following him into the room of requirements earlier than the rest. "Fred."_

_Fred turned around and just looked at me blankly, "What is __**it**__, Hermione?"_

"_What is it?" I shrieked, "What is it? Really, Fred?"_

"_Really 'Mione. What is it?" Fred looked annoyed, hurt, and beyond measures angry._

"_You __**kissed**__ me, and we haven't talked since. That's what. I've been trying to talk to you but you- you-"_

"_It was a mistake." He blurted out, "I didn't want to hurt __**you**__ by saying that!"_

"_A mistake?" I asked, trying to gather my feelings. "What do you mean a mistake?"_

"_Ron's bonkers for you." Fred said, dismissing the subject._

"_Don't worry about Ron. Ron's a big boy. He can handle himself!"_

"_I __**dating**__ Angelina," He barked at me. "And you have that fellow that you love so much you can't love anyone else. It was a mistake Hermione."_

"_Are you __**serious**__?" Fred looked at me as if it were obvious, "I thought you knew!.. For someone so smart, I could've sworn it was apparent… You, Fred... It's you." I stormed out of the room and didn't bother to come back until a group of students entered. _

_I spoke to Luna about Nargles and what fascinating creatures they were just so I wouldn't have to look at Fred or speak with him. When Harry dismissed us I ran out of the room as quickly as I could, proclaiming to Harry and Ron that I was going to study. I tried to study, but my mind wondered between sulking and fuming under a tree by the Black Lake. _

_When I came back to the castle, The Great Hall was filled, another perfect excuse for ignoring him. Harry, Ron, and I went back to the Common Room just in time for me to get a bit of studying in._

_I didn't have to worry about Fred until a few days later, after the same daily routine. I was studying; Harry and Ron were on the sofa. Fred and George decided to show up that night. I did my best to concentrate on my book, but Fred was so close, it hurt. It physically hurt. _

_George was recapping the boys on an amazing idea they had had for an up roaring prank. All I caught while trying not to concentrate on them was that it was going to be a big bang. __"__Well, we think we can find a way around that," George answered someone's comment. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"_

_I looked up just in time to see Fred looking at me. I couldn't look away._

_"__What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" _

_"That's a good point, Fred." George murmured, grinning at the others in their circle. "The only time worth disrupting is lesson time."_

_"No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course," Fred winked, "we'd have messed up people's studying, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do."_

_He nodded toward me, and I was shocked. In what little he had said, he had said so much. He had apologized. I felt the smile on my face before I knew I wanted it. Fred, too, smiled because of my own. I continued to study until the Common Room was empty of everyone save one person aside from me. "Hermione, I-"  
"It's okay," I smiled up at Fred, "It's okay."_

"_I just want you to know that I've been so miserable this entire year; not being able to talk to you about what happened."_

_I felt a smile coming onto my face as I pulled him to the center of the Common Room, "So? You can now," I smiled at him. _

"_Well," Fred licked his lips, "I like you 'Mione, I do, but I think," He looked to the stairway to the boys dormitory. "It happened on a spur of the moment. It shouldn't have happened, not then." _

"_But it did," I felt my heart breaking. Fred made no effort to respond. "How do you feel about me?"_

"_I am bewitched by you Hermione Granger… Utterly bewitched." Fred's eyes were twinkling like the night sky. _

"_I see," I said resting my head on his shoulder. _

_If it were possible at all, Fred pulled me even closer, making sure every crevice of our bodies was touching. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and muttered softly, "I really do care about you 'Mione. I just think we're better off as friends."_

"_Can we be friends?" I questioned, "Knowing what happened?" Knowing we both should be more. _

_He pulled away from my dancing to look me in the eyes, the brightest smile I'd ever seen on his face that night as he pulled me into a kiss. This, our second kiss, was short but still perfect in every way. He pulled away to tell me, "I think, if I can go the rest of this year without kissing you, we can handle anything."_

"_Friends?" He asked, licking his lips again. _

_I bit my own lip and felt my cheeks reddening as I pulled him into a kiss; yet again perfection. It was like fireworks. I knew it was coming, but it still surprised me and left this surge of energy in the pit of my stomach. "Friends," I nodded running up the stairs to my dorm room, trying to stop the pounding in my heart. _

_Within the next few days, Fred and I snuck away to the library; our place. He told me of his and George's plan of the fireworks, "It's your fault you know," He murmured after seeing my shocked disapproving reaction._

"_**My**__ fault?" I asked exasperated. "How's it my fault?"_

"_Because," Fred grinned squeezing my hand from under the table, "handholding" he decided was "acceptable for friends to do", "I couldn't stop thinking about our first kiss, all of them actually. They've set off these fireworks that I just can't get rid of. Every time I see you, I know it's coming, but the explosion still makes my heart race, and that's when I decided that if I was leaving Hogwarts with my brother, I was making sure they knew you make my heart race. You make fireworks explode Hermione."_

"_Fred," I gasped out, feeling as if I could cry. _

"_It's true. Everything about you; it sets off a new life to me. I even suggested to George that we give the business world a serious go. I think we have a chance 'Mione."_

"_I know you do," I murmured glancing around to make sure we were alone. Not a picture or person was in site as I pecked him on the cheek. "I just wish you would stay here with me."  
"I would," Fred's grip on my hand tightened, "I really would Hermione, but I can't. I can't let George go by himself."_

_I smiled; really wishing Umbridge__ had never came to Hogwarts just so I could simply kiss Fred without getting punished physically. The thought reminded me of Fred's own punishment and I looked directly to his hand that was on the table. The scares were there. "I will not be mischievous." My heart broke again for the pain he had endured, and I etched the pattern with my free hand softly. "I understand, Fred. I really do."_

_Fred smiled, sadly. "I don't want to leave you here, but I knew. I knew from the second George decided he was leaving. I was going to have to leave you here. You won't give up your education Hermione."_

_Realization hit me and I looked at him, my features mimicking his sad smile, "I would. For you." _

_Fred moved his free hand across the table and placed it against my cheek, "But I won't ask that of you. I won't let you."_

_I nodded my head, secretly knowing that He wouldn't let me leave. "But what if I just left with you?" I had to argue my reasoning. "What if I just took the rest of the year off?"_

_Fred smiled again. It was the smile he wore every time he said he couldn't believe I love him. "Hermione, I would be the most selfish person on Earth if I made you give that up. You're going to do great things 'Mione. You have to finish school; promise me."_

"_I will. I promise, but you… You're going to do great things too."_

_Fred smiled moving his hand down to his quill and releasing my hand he held under the table as Professor McGonagall entered the room. "We're just friends Granger, and you're making that really hard."_

"_Speak for yourself, Weasley," I murmured. _

I remember kissing Fred goodbye that day. Feeling those fireworks explode. I also remembered him keeping a promise that day. In third year, he told me he'd make Malfoy pay for calling me a Mudblood and did just that when those fireworks chased him around the room. Fred's metaphor made it obvious to me that it was me chasing Malfoy around the room, scaring him like a little baby. Fred was the best thing that ever happened to me.

_We entered Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, Ginny at my side. I had met with most of the Weasley Clan, as well as Harry, earlier this morning. It was the opening day of the twins shop, and we were each excited to see what they had come up with. As we entered the doors, we could hear the brothers calling,_

_"__Step__ up! Step up!" George declared. _

"_We've__ got Fainting Fancies!" Fred continued. _

"_Nosebleed__ Nougats!"_

"_And just in time for school,"_

"_Puking__ Pastilles!"_

_They were truly having fun running their shop, and it was quite obvious. They loved introducing people to they're inventions, and I had to admit, as foolish as it was, it quite brilliant._

_"Hello. Ladies," The twins, smiled at Ginny and me; Fred's eyes lingering on my own. It was the first time I had seen him since they left Hogwarts. I felt a shot of electricity shot through my arms, my whole body, just from his eyes. I couldn't wait to hug him, to tell him I missed him. __  
"__Love__ potions. Eh?" George's question pulled me from my thoughts of Fred's body surrounding my own. I couldn't stop the blush from rushing up my face. _

_"Do they work?" I heard Ginny question softly. __  
"__Yeah__," Fred murmured slipping one arm around me, and the other around his sister, "they really do work." He smiled at me, his hand squeezing my shoulder softly. I knew this was the only type of physical connection I was going to get with Fred today. I was heartbroken, but at least it was something. I smiled up at him softly before he looked to his sister," _up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question."

"And the attractiveness of the girl," George answered sneaking a smirk toward Fred and myself. I barely managed to stifle my groan. Of course Fred had told George. What did I expect? "But," George turned back to Ginny, who was fixated on the little item, "we're not selling them to our sister."_  
__"The way we hear it, sis," Fred grinned down at us, "you're doing just fine on your own."__  
"__Meaning?"__  
"__Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked._

_Ginny simply glared at her brothers, not bothering to respond._

"_And you have four others just waiting for you to drop him like a sack of potatoes, from we've been-"  
"__It's none of your business," Ginny interrupted Fred before storming off. _

_Fred kept his arm wrapped around me for a few precious seconds before pulling away and smiling at me, "If you like that as a gift, feel free to take it, but rest assured, you don't need it all."_

_George rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist, walking me up a set of stairs; Fred trailing along, "You too have time for mushy gushy lovey-dovey stuff later, but if you have to now. Don't do it in front of the customers, eh? Have you seen our stora-"  
__"How much for this?" Ron interrupted his brother, not noticing me._

"_Five Galleons," They responded, Fred's hands on my back, gently easing me up the stairs. _

"_How__ much for me?" Ron followed, close behind. I swear I could feel his eyes boring into my head.__  
"__Five Galleons,"_

"_But__I'm your brother."__"__Ten Galleons." _

_Ron sighed and shook his head, storming down the stairs. _

_"And this," George proclaimed when we got to the top of the stairs, "Is our storage room. By the looks of things downstairs. You two have approximately five minutes before I come back up here, and possibly seven before Mum leaves because of the crowd… And, you probably have three minutes before Ron storms up here to get Hermione," George's eyes widen as he sighed and turned to walk back down the stairs, "Get to it, then." _

_"Hey," Fred murmured, smiling down at me once George was out of hearing rang._

_"Hey," I smiled up at him before turning my head toward the stairs, "And he knows about the kiss because?"_

_"He's my brother," Fred shrugged, smiling widely._

_"Well, then by that, obviously Percy knows. Charlie knows. Bill knows…. And Ron knows," I said, my smile faltering on his last brother. _

_"You care about him?" Fred asked curiosity in his eyes._

_"Of course I do, he's my best friend."_

_"He loves you," Fred murmured, holding me closer to him. _

_"And I love you," I whispered._

_I could feel Fred nodding as he kissed my forehead, "We're just friend's, remember?"_

_"I don't know how much longer we can be just friends, Fred."_

_Fred pulled away from me and smiled, "I don't either, 'Mione. All I know is that you have consumed my every thought since we left. I had to tell George, obviously. I didn't want to lie to him about why I was daydreaming. At first, he thought it was Angelina. I mean, we broke up, and he thought maybe, I was thinking about her… He needed to know the truth, that the one girl who occupied my mind was Hermione Jean Granger."_

_I felt myself blushing as he cupped my face in his hands, "I remember you saying without that guy you loved in your life, it wouldn't be hard to fall for Ron. He's my brother, and as much as I love you Hermione, as much as you love me, we can't hurt him."_

_"I know," I whispered, closing my eyes and relishing his touch, "I know."_

_"This year, you're going to fall for him. I mean, you like him. It's obvious to everyone, but the one thing that's kept you from loving won't be there to distract you this year."_

_I shook my head slowly, "I'll still love you more."_

_Fred grinned and nodded his head, "I know, but we'll still have to be friends. I want you to love him Hermione; not so he'll be happy because you'll be miserable loving both of us. I do want him happy Hermione, but you know what it's like to love me. I can't take away your right to know what it's like to love him too."_

_I wanted to cry, to talk, to say something, but I couldn't. Instead, I kissed him. I don't know how long we kissed, but we only pulled away when the door started to creek open, "And this," Fred said, a blush creeping on his cheeks, "Is where the Puking Pastels are."_

_"Save it," George's voice boomed from behind us. We turned around to see Fred's twin grinning ear to ear, "I know what you two were really doing." He started making kissy faces, making me blush. "I just came to warn you that Ron's looking for you Hermione. You might want to find him before he finds you, eh?" George winked at his twin before disappearing down the stairs. _

_I looked at Fred smiling softly, "You want me to love him? So I'll know for sure that it's you?"_

_Fred nodded his head slowly, "I think you've always loved him Hermione… You just fell for me over the course of time."_

_I kissed him, and held him tightly against me. "We're not finished here," I mumbled, feeling a whole new sort of love rise in my heart for Fred; a love I didn't think was possible to feel. _

_Later that night, I gave everything I could to my friend, to my Fred. I wanted him to know that that year at Hogwarts wouldn't change things. He would always be my love. He would always be my first. During the next year at Hogwarts, I did fall in love with Ron, but Fred continually occupied my thoughts. Then there was the moment when we realized we wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts, and there was Bill and Fleur's wedding. _

_Fred pulled my arm, glancing over at Ron and Harry, "Eldest gets the first dance, yeah Ron?"_

_I didn't bother listening to Ron's comment as Fred pulled me into his arms and started swaying to the music. "That dress is lovely on you," Fred whispered nibbling on my ear. "I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone whisking you around the dance floor, coloring it with your purple beauty, before myself."_

_"Especially not Ron?" I questioned, a smile playing at my lips. It made me feel good to know he was jealous, even though he knew I'd pick him a thousand times over. It especially made me feel good considering I was seething with jealousy earlier in the day when Fleur's cousins expressed interest in my red headed concubine. _

_"I just wanted to be your first is all," He mumbled, pulling me off into a dark corner before continuing to smoother me with kisses. I couldn't stop from giggling at what we were doing. _

_"You need to stop being first at everything," I laughed as he kissed my neck, "I've told you a thousand times since we came here. It's you, and it always will be." _

_Fred pulled away from me slowly a smile on his lips, "I want to be first, Hermione. I want to be the first at everything that involves you. I want to be your first love and your last, and you have no idea how much I thought over the year that you'd decide you were going to be with Ron. __You have no idea how much I tormented myself with that thought, and now that I know you're mine and nothing can change that, I just want to be with you every minute of every day."_

And now he was dead. He was gone. I felt someone sit down beside of me, but I didn't make a move. I didn't care anymore. "He loved you," the broken whisper came from a voice I didn't expect. It was Ron. I looked at him, confusion clear on my face. He laughed, "Don't play dumb Hermione. You loved him too, I knew that. I didn't have chance, did I?"

I knew who he was talking about, and I couldn't help but smile, "No, you didn't have a chance. I love him too much."

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance?"

I shrugged, "Maybe we should stay friends. See how long we can last in those waters," I couldn't help but smile through the tears. _That's what Fred and I did. We were friends, even when we wanted more. _

Ron leaned over and kissed my lips softly. It was nice. "Maybe we should, but I don't how much longer I can be _just_ friends with you."

I held my heart together through his words and try to smile, "Maybe you won't have to wait long. Let's just… Let's heal together, okay?"

Ron nodded his head slowly and looked on the pitch. Before long someone else had joined us, "'Mione," I heard Fred's voice, but I knew it was George. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded my head before looking over at Ron, noticing our intertwined hands. _"Hand holding is acceptable for friends, right 'Mione?" _I tried to smile up at Ron. He gave me a weak smile before pulling my hand up to his lips and kissing it slowly.

I sighed and followed his brother onto the pitch. We walked around it for hours, both taking in the fact that we lost someone we love. We had lost Fred. "He's really gone, isn't he?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You could say that," George whispered, broken, "But he asked me to give this to you." George fished in his pocket for a few seconds before producing a note, "if anything happened to him."

I took the note from George, but before I opened it, I smiled at him, "You've already read it?"

He nodded his head, smiling sheepishly, cheeks reddening, but still broken.

_Hermione,_

_You are the most beautiful, brightest, and sweetest Witch I will ever have the pleasure of meeting. Obviously, if you're reading this the battle wasn't as faithful to me as it was to you. (And obviously, if you're reading this, it means George already has, and is possibly the colour of beats from some of the things I've said. He'll never be able to look at you the same way again… And, knowing my dearest brother, he'll think this is a prank and continue to read.) _

_I remember realizing you were the one during a Quidditch match in third year. That Bludger barely missed my head, and all I could hear from the stand was your screams. No one else's mattered in that moment, and I knew, I knew I would love you forever. _

_I would like to say that the opening day of the joke shop was the happiest day of my life because I finally felt useful, but Hermione, it was only the best day because you gave me all of your love that night. I tried to gentle and to give you all of my love in return, and I hope I did that. Requiring your love was what I was put on this earth for, I'm sure of it. You were passionate with me, and you thought me things about life, about love, and bloody hell, even things about sex that I would have never been able to grasp with anyone else, and for that, I thank you. _

_I will always love you, but I need you to understand something. It's okay to love again, and I think I know who you're going to love. Hell, you know who you love right now Hermione. You love me, yes. There's not a doubt in my mind, but you love my brother too. I'm telling you now, it's okay to let go of me. Letting go doesn't mean you don't love me. It means you love me enough to try and make yourself happy. That's all I ever wanted: your happiness._

_I know you're going to be brilliant in everything you do, and I beg of you to be happy. The world could use a lot more smiling faces in such a gloomy time I reckon, and I'm not there to make everyone smile, but I'm with you and my family… But mainly, I'm with you. Every time you smile, I'm there smiling with you, and when your time comes, I'll welcome you home with a kiss, many kisses if you'd like, but until then, be happy… Live life to the fullest, and don't forget to love._

_With all of the love I wish I could give you,_

_Fred_

_P.S. You still make fireworks explode. _

As I read that last line, George started to set off fireworks. I didn't realize until that moment, that all of Fred's family and friends were gathered on the pitch, each mourning him in their own way.

I held up my wand and concentrated on the stars. I looked up to a clear sky, with the exception of fireworks coming from my own wand, creating the four words I needed to say, "_You_ make fireworks explode." At that moment a picture of Fred flashed from George's wand. We smiled at each other knowingly.

Fred Weasley will always make fireworks explode no matter whose to blame.

"It's your fault you know," I heard from somewhere in the crowd of people, "I couldn't stop thinking about our first kiss... They've set off these fireworks that I just can't get rid of. You make fireworks explode, Hermione… You make fireworks explode."


End file.
